The Killer In The Park
by booklover707
Summary: Bones and Castle are put together on a case that is very confusing. No one knows what has happened to this Victom, and They have no clue how to figure it out.
1. A Strange Meeting

**A/N: This is my first story, so please Read and Review! I would really like some feedback about what you think about this story! Please don't hate me if I get anything wrong!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Castle**. **(Though I wish I did, for they are both awesome shows!)**

Dr Temperance Brennan was walking towards Founding Fathers to meet up with Seeley Booth as they were discussing a case that had just popped up when someone bumped into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry!" the strange man said as he helped her up.

"It's fine." Tempe replied, but he had already run off. "That's a bit weird." she said, but she shrugged it off and headed towards Founding Fathers.

"So you're saying that this person said sorry, helped you up and then just ran off?" Seeley asked her.

"Yes. Did you know that the psycho analysis of people who..."

"Bones."

"Yes Booth?"

"You are sprouting science facts again."

She was saved from answering by Sweets entering with the information about the case that they had received.

"The body was buried in the middle of central park. The FBI wants you to find out what happened and who murdered the person, but to help you have paired you up with one of the NYPD's well known pairings; Richard Castle and Kate Beckett."

"Do you mean Richard Castle the writer?"

"Yes, Dr Brennan. He and Agent Beckett have solved many cases together, just like you and Agent Booth."

"But we could have never solved many of those cases without the help from our team."

"Still, you two are one the FBI's top pairs."

* * *

Richard Castle was running late to a meeting with Kate Beckett, when he ran into a woman and knocked her to the ground.

"Sorry!" He said to her while helping her up. Once she was on her feet, he took off, just hearing her say "It's fine." in the background.

"Hey Castle; I have information on a case that the NYPD and the FBI have assigned us. We will be working with a highly commended team on this one. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth."

"You mean Temperance Brennan, the anthropologist?"

"Yes, that's the one. Back to the case, the body was found buried in central park, but it is up to us to find out cause of death, murder weapon and the culprit, though we have different specialties in this case, I hope that we can all work together to solve it."

**A/N: Please remember what I said and Read And Review! (I would also like some tips about Beckett and Castle, for so far, I have only seen Three episodes of Castle!) Thanks!  
**


	2. We Meet Again

**A/N: Thanks to Bones159 for being my first reviewer! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Sorry if you think it's a bit short, will try to write longer ones in the future. Anyway please tell me what you think and once agian, Read and Review!**

Brennan POV

Booth and I stopped off at the Jeffersonian to collect our equipment, as we were unprepared at the time for the crime scene, so when we arrived there, two people were already there looking at the body. I presumed that they were Richard Castle and Kate Beckett, but one of them looked vaguely familiar.

I walked up to them and said "I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan and this is my partner Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI."

Then the woman turned around and shook my hand saying to me "Hello Dr Brennan, nice to meet you. I'm Agent Kate Beckett from NYPD, and this is my partner Richard Castle."

At that point Richard turned around and when he saw me he said "Sorry we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves before, I was in a hurry to meet Beckett."

Beckett POV

I was looking over the exchange between Dr Brennan and Castle with a puzzled look on my face.

"Have you two met before?" I asked.

"We ran into each other outside Founding Fathers this morning. I had to leave quickly because I was late to meet you." Castle said.

"So that's why you were so late."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad that we got the chance to introduce ourselves." Dr Brennan said to us. At this point I decided to have a look at the body where Agent Booth was studying the body.

"Bones, I think that you need to have a look at this."

The first thing that popped into my head was "Wait, who's Bones?"

**A/N: Hope you like the ending, it leaves a bit to be answered. anyway, I would still like some tips on Castle and Beckett, but I can say that I have now watched four Castle episodes, so I do know a bit more about it. Anyway, once agian please Read and Review!**


	3. Who's Bones?

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update guys, I have had heaps of stuff on and this has just escaped my mind. And because I don't live in America, could my american readers (and people who ave visited New york and surrounding areas) tell me the names of a couple of parks in New York please?**

* * *

Booth POV

When Kate said "Who's Bones?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"Who's Bones? Bones is Dr Brennan, but I call her Bones because her field of work is with unrecognisable bones."

"Oh, I get it now."

Just then Bones came over. "I heard you calling me, Booth. What is it?"

"The body was partially buried under the group of trees over there. It is also partially covered in the roots of the trees."

"This looks just like a case that we solved a few months ago. I thought that the victim was me and I was acting really strangely the whole time."

"Yeah, I remember. We couldn't figure out why you were acting so strangely."

"Ok, guys back on the case. What do you think happened to the victim?"

"I don't know. I hope that we can take it back to the Jeffersonian for further investigation."

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter! I have massive writers block. I will post the next chapter as soon as I have written it, and I promise that it will be longer than my last ones.**


	4. AN

**A/N: Okay. I AM working on the new chapters just to let you know, but I'm having even more computer troubles but I DO have them handwritten, I just need to find the time to copy them onto my computer, but my life's been a bit of a blur recently, relationships ect. These chapters will be coming soon, and I'm just gonna say who's getting the sneak peek; The Sea Goddess, but it may be a while before I have the rest of the story up, and I WILL try and find time to copy them onto my computer, but as school's gone back, my time may be a bit short... but I hope to update both my stories in the following two weeks.**

**Booklover707.  
**


End file.
